warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Light
Prologue "This cat will save us all," meowed a tabby she-cat. "How? Nothing has ever bothered the Clans in a while," mewed a golden tom. "There are always dangers." The she-cat's gaze pierced into his. The tom sighed. "You may find out your wrong soon, Splashpelt." Splashpelt purred. "Well, Blazewing, I've heard about you being wrong a couple of times." Blazewing rolled his eyes. "We just have to see what happens." Chapter 1: Wind in My Fur A blue-gray she-cat padded up a ridge, her fur blowing in the wind. "Enjoying this, Waterstorm?" A tom was padding beside her. "Of course," she purred, "Why wouldn't I?" They padded on until they stopped by a spiraling path. Waterstorm gasped in awe. The tom nodded and she padded down the path, feeling her paws slip into the ancient marks. She arrived at the pool. "She-cats first," purred the tom. Waterstorm lapped up the water, and felt a cold and numb shock go through her, but she arrived in a beautiful place. Starry cats danced everywhere, and one came up to her. "So your medicine cat has chosen you?" "Yeah," Waterstorm purred. "Follow me," meowed the starry cat. Waterstorm fluffed up her fur as the wind got colder, and she emerged into a lush forest. It was nothing like the Leafbare forest she had left behind for now. "I have something very special to tell you," sighed the StarClan cat. Waterstorm gasped. "What is it?" She asked. "You have a very special destiny. Even StarClan doesn't know what it is. You must fulfill it. Otherwise, something bad will happen to your Clan." Waterstorm's jaw dropped. "I promise, I will help my Clan!" The tom was standing behind them. "Come on, Waterstorm, let's go." "Okay, Breezeheart," agreed Waterstorm. "Goodbye," the StarClan cat mewed. Waterstorm flicked her tail to have her know she heard it. When she woke, her eyes shot open. "We have to get back, I don't want to miss anything!" She ran back, but halfway, her paws were aching. She had been running for a long time. She collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. "We can rest," soothed Breezeheart. "Good," panted Waterstorm. She felt herself slip into sleep, again, even though she had been at the Moonpool. "It's okay, go to sleep." Chapter 2: Prophecy Waterstorm was in her camp, and it was sun-fall. Cats were gathered around the camp, there weren't any more duties for the day. Berryheart sat beside her apprentice, a black she-cat, Whisppaw. The apprentices were gathered around their den playing a game. The kits were sleeping in the nursery. All was peaceful. Waterstorm stretched. She longed to sleep, but their Clan leader had a ceremony to preform. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join us beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Waterstorm sighed in relief. The final moment until she could fall asleep. "We have two new apprentices today. Sunkit, Shinekit, step forward." They did so, their eyes gleaming with excitement. "Sunkit, until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Blazestorm!" Blazestorm went up and touched noses with his apprentice, and they stepped back down. "Shinekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw. Your mentor will be Foxtail." Foxtail, a brown she-cat with a bushy tail, where she had gotten her name from, stepped forward. She touched noses with Shinepaw. They bounded down, clearly excited. "Are you excited?" Waterstorm looked down at the tom kit, Sunpaw, who was a yellow tabby, and Shinepaw, who was a brown tabby. "Of course!" Their eyes gleamed. "Good," purred Waterstorm, "Because training can be hard sometimes." Shinepaw's eyes gleamed. "I like challenges!" Sunpaw seemed to shrink beneath his pelt, but didn't say anything. Waterstorm heard a voice in her head, But I don't like challenges! ''She shrugged it off. "You two have a great time training." She purred and padded away, leaving Sunpaw startled, and Shinepaw excited. ''I wonder what our first challenge will be! ''She heard another voice inside her head. It sounded like Shinepaw. ''What's happening? ''She thought. Or did SHE think that? She curled up in her nest, and fell away into sleep. "Waterstorm! Waterstorm!" The next morning, kits' voices woke Waterstorm. "What, kits?" The kits were standing around her. "We need to sacrifice you to StarClan!" As she pretended to be carried by the kits, she purred, "Ah! I don't need to be sacrificed!" ''Maybe one day, you will, ''meowed another voice in her head. It sounded like one of the kits. "Here's the pit," mewed a kit. It was actually just a dried pool of water. They pretended to thrust her in. "No," she purred. Chapter 3: It's Here Waterstorm woke up to a gloomy forest around her. "Oh, I see your new," purred a voice. "Who's there?" Waterstorm jumped back. A striped gray she-cat came out of the shadows. Her shadow cast an eerie darkness over the forest. "Are you interested in joining two Clans?" "No. I am loyal to the one I have," snarled Waterstorm. "But, honey, you don't have a choice." The she-cat smirked and showed her bloody claws. "Okay, I'll stay." "Great. Now, we've gotta put your... Powers to good use." "What!?" The she-cat flicked her tail. "Turn them on. You know their there." Waterstorm heard a voice in her head, again, ''This idiot doesn't even know what she's doing. ''"There," the she-cat purred. "But now we have to make them better. You can turn blue. You have a power." Waterstorm felt something inside her unleash, and she turned a bright turquoise color. Her eyes turned blue. A brighter blue then they already were. The she-cat was gone, and Waterstorm noticed her colors fading to the darkest of them. "That's great," hissed a tom. "Who are you?" "Rainclaw is... Gone, so I will teach you." "What's your name?" "Thornshade. Yours?" "Waterstorm." Thornshade nodded. "Where is Rainclaw?" Asked Waterstorm. "She's taking care of... Business." Waterstorm heard Rainclaw's voice in her head, ''Haha, this idiot - Waterstorm, doesn't even know I'm inside her! ''Instinctively, Waterstorm yowled, "Get out of me!" and thrashed around. Rainclaw appeared. "So, you have two powers." "Why should I trust you, after you went inside me?" "I was helping you put your powers to use." "I don't believe you," snarled Waterstorm. Chapter 4: Haunted Waterstorm sat by the fresh-kill pile, shaking. She didn't know what to think of those cats. They seemed to be from a Clan before, as they had Clan names. "What's wrong, Water?" A cat came to sit beside her. "Oh, nothing," she replied breezily. "If you say so." "It's nothing, Berrystorm, really." Berrystorm shrugged and sat down with a vole. Waterstorm could barely eat her mouse, that's why she had gotten something so small. She ate it slowly, and when she finished it, she felt like she was going to throw up, so she didn't eat any more. "Waterstorm, want to come hunting?" "Oh, sure, Cloudpool." They padded out together, and Waterstorm relished the breeze on her fur. Waterstorm saw a crow pecking among the roots of a tree, and she nodded to Cloudpool. She dropped into the hunters' crouch, when suddenly, a rogue voice yowled, "DOGS!" Waterstorm and Cloudpool quickly scrambled up a tree. Soon enough, the rogue cat burst into the mini-clearing with dogs on it's tail. Waterstorm felt something flick on inside of her, and she leaped out. She didn't notice her pelt had turned turquoise. As she flung blows at the dogs, water sprayed out of her paws. She could hear gasps behind her, but didn't know what that was about. She raked a deep blow into one dogs' eye, a big one, and it howled in pain. It's pack came back. "Waterstorm... Why... Why was water coming out of your paws?" "It did?" "Yeah," the rogue cat confirmed. "I... I don't know," she lied. She soon noticed how much she was bleeding. Her body started to ache. "Let's get you back to camp and let Berryheart fix that up." Soon, they arrived, and Berryheart rushed over. "What happened?" "We were attacked by dogs. Waterstorm fought them alone, and... You can see." Berryheart nodded. Waterstorm noticed how they were leaving out the powers part. She knew why - Berryheart would never believe it. But once they went into his den, he meowed, "I had a dream from StarClan." "About what?" Waterstorm started to feel like it was going to be about her. "They said you were a very special cat." "And that you had the powers of water. There are other cats like this - they have the power of either Earth, Fire, or Light." Waterstorm felt her paws quiver. "So... There are others like me?" "Yeah." Chapter 5: The Others Luckily, the next day was the Gathering. Her leader, Echostar, yowled, "The cats who will come with me are, Waterstorm, Berryheart, Whisppaw, Sunpaw, Shinepaw, Grasspool, Yellowclaw, Brightclaw, and Bramblethorn will come." Waterstorm sighed in relief that she was going. When the cats left the hollow, Waterstorm felt herself quivering with excitement. When they arrived, Waterstorm went to look for the others. The others like her. She picked her way among the crowd, and she noticed a very bright yellow pelt that stood out from the rest. "Hey... My name is Waterstorm," she meowed. "My name is Lightheart," the cat purred. "Do you have powers? My medicine cat said there were others like me." "Powers? Nobody will believe that, but," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Come with me." Lightheart led her to a corner of the Gathering, where nocat would notice them. "I have the power of light... I can make it light suddenly. What's yours?" "Mine is water," replied Waterstorm. "What can you do?" "When I fight, water sprays out of my paws and I can turn turquoise. That's all I know. Wanna look for the others with me?" Lightheart purred, "Of course!" A few minutes later, Lightheart meowed, "There's an abnormally red cat there. Let's check it out." They came closer, and the cat started lifting his hackles. "What do you want?" "Come with us," explained Waterstorm. The cat sighed and stood up, following them to a place. "What do you want?" "We want to find the others who have powers like us," explained Lightheart. Waterstorm introduced, "My name is Waterstorm, and that's Lightheart." "I'm Firepelt," mewed the tom. "What can you do?" "My body can turn into fire, and my claws can go on fire..." "We need to look for the power of Earth. Want to come with?" "Sure," replied Firepelt. They found a she-cat with a leaf-shaped mark on her head, and they led her to the same place, and she said she had Earth powers. "What can you do?" "Well, I can make the ground shake, and I can make storms happen." "Thank you, Leafstorm." Suddenly, a leader yowled. Time for the start of a Gathering. Chapter 6: Dreams Waterstorm, who was lucky enough to have slept after the Gathering, awoke to see a gray she-cat standing over her. "You met the other Powerhearts..." "Powerhearts?" "It's what you will become." Waterstorm gasped. "How? Is there a prophecy?" "Of course," purred the gray she-cat, "And I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Ivyleaf." "Now follow me." Waterstorm and Ivyleaf padded to a grass screen. When Ivyleaf pushed through, Waterstorm followed. What she was a vision. It was her, Lightheart, Firepelt, and Leafstorm. "Waterstorm! Help!" A voice in the vision called her name, a frantic voice. The future version of herself turned and saw Firepelt slipping down a cliff. "I'll try! If I can't do it, I'm sorry!" The future her extended a paw towards Firepelt, when a flash of lightning caught her off-guard. Firepelt slipped down, and she yowled, "No!" Waterstorm woke with a start, paws trembling. "You were calling out in your sleep," mewed Cloudpool. "It was nothing," lied Waterstorm. She padded out, the milky dawn light showing through the clouds. Echostar was under the Highstone, grooming herself. Waterstorm guessed the deputy wasn't awake yet, so she decided to check how Sunpaw and Shinepaw's training was going. When she entered the training hollow, everything was still. She decided that it wasn't training time yet, but the training times were different when she was an apprentice. The camp was strangely empty when she got back. "Anyone!?" She saw a glimmer of stars, and Ivyleaf appeared. "Now is the time for Powerheart. Meet the others at Fourtrees." Waterstorm obeyed, and when she got there, Lightheart and Leafstorm were there. "Hi, Waterstorm," purred Lightheart. "Where's Firepelt?" "He hasn't arrived yet." As if on command, the fire-colored tom padded into the clearing. "What does StarClan want us to do?" "Start 'Powerheart', from what I heard," meowed Leafstorm. "That's what I heard too!" A spiritual gleam burst into the clearing, and out of nowhere, four spirits appeared. Ivyleaf, and the others, Waterstorm didn't recognize. "To start Powerheart, you must all turn your body into whatever - water, fire, leaves, lightning," meowed Ivyleaf. Waterstorm felt her mind drifting, and before she knew it, her pelt was water. She looked around. The cats around her had all turned into what Ivyleaf had said. "Good, and..." They were all transported to a desert-like place, and so their quest began. Chapter 7: The First Challenge Waterstorm felt herself getting hotter and hotter. The day was in leaf-bare, but here it was hot year-round. "Can you do something with your water powers?" Lightheart's voice was raspy and dry from days of walking in this hot weather. "I'll try," Waterstorm rasped. She tried to let her mind drift to images of water coming out of her pelt, and it worked. They lapped it before it dried, but that was almost instantly. "Can we do something to keep the sun from drying it?" The grunt came from Leafstorm, who's voice was almost refreshed now. Waterstorm caught a glimpse of her pelt catching fire, but it went out quickly. "I can't," growled Waterstorm. "Maybe I can, I can put a leaf over the water to shade it," realized Leafstorm. She summoned a big leaf, and Waterstorm put the water under it, and the cats eagerly lapped it up. For some reason, Waterstorm wasn't thirsty. Was it because she had water powers? She noticed Firepelt holding back. "What's wrong?" "I'm not thirsty or hot. And I'm afraid that the water will hurt me." Waterstorm realized it was because he had fire powers. "I get it." "I'm not thirsty either," admitted Waterstorm. "Because your powers are water." Waterstorm's theory had been confirmed. A giant storm cloud went over the desert. "Just in time," Waterstorm purred. A flash of lightning struck, lighting the desert on fire. It spread fast. Waterstorm sprayed water out of her paws, frantic. Her water wasn't enough. She blasted some out of her body, before she knew where that came from. Suddenly, her pelt turned dark turquoise, and she spun around to Firepelt. "What's happening!?" She shrieked. ''I'm happening, honey. ''Rainclaw! "Help! I can't control it!" She sprayed rivers of water at Firepelt, to her dismay. Leafstorm got in front of Firepelt. Waterstorm sighed in relief, she wouldn't have to hit her friend anymore. ''What's with Waterstorm today? Did she have dirt in her fresh-kill? ''Waterstorm heard Firepelt's voice in her mind. Instinctively, she screeched, "No! Rainclaw is controlling me!" "Rainclaw?" "She came to me in a dream with a cat called Thornshade." They looked confused, but kept on. Waterstorm felt herself go back to normal. ''I'm not done yet, ''purred Rainclaw. ''I know. I'm not dumb. ''"Guys? I think I also have mind reading powers." Firepelt looked at her in surprise. "I do too!" It turned out, they all did. Waterstorm purred. A silver cat appeared in front of them - but it wasn't Rainclaw. "Who are you?" "My name is Cloudthorn. Why are you on CactusClan territory?" "We're trying to complete a quest." It was Lightheart who had spoken up. "You'll have to get through me first." The cats' lips curled, and it leaped. Chapter 8: CactusClan Waterstorm sprayed water out of her paws, making the cat back off. "What? You really are important! Come with me!" The cat led them to a wall of cacti in the desert, and there was a spiky entrance and a normal one. Cloudthorn led them through the normal one. "I have found some special cats," she announced. A white she-cat padded out of what looked like a leaders' den. "Prove to me they are special." Waterstorm sprayed water out of her paws, and Firepelt started a small fire on his tail, and Leafstorm made a leaf storm around her, and finally, Lightheart started electricity on her fur. "Wow! You brought the Special Ones!" "The special ones?" "StarClan told us cats with powers would come to make rain fall again." "I can do that," announced Leafstorm. She closed her eyes, and drops of water started to fall from the sky. They gradually got faster and harder, until it was pouring. "You really are magical!" "Thank you," purred the leader. At least Waterstorm thought it was the leader. "Why don't they stay? They might be a great use to our Clan." Waterstorm whirled around to see a fiery orange tom, his pelt almost blending in with the desert sand. "But we're on a quest, we can't stay," pointed out Firepelt. "Scorchpaw, don't choose for me. As the tom said, they're on a quest." Leafstorm stepped forward. "We're sorry," she apologized. "What could we ever do to thank you?" A she-cat's voice made Waterstorm look to the side. A she-cat with an oddly large belly was coming out of a den. Most likely a queen. "You don't have to," purred Waterstorm. "We insist!" The leader's voice sounded thankful, relief also seeping into it. "Why don't we help them on their journey?" Cloudthorn had said that. "Great idea!" "I will send Sandygrass and Pricklythorn with you." Two young warriors scurried out of their den, and they left in silence. The rest of the day was hot, until Leafstorm suddenly collapsed. She was breathing hard. "I can't go on much longer," she rasped. It was only a few seconds before she was unconscious. "Help," wailed Pricklythorn. "It's okay, I've got this," meowed Waterstorm. She sprayed water on the she-cat, and she instantly jolted awake, looking energized. "Thank you, Waterstorm." "Anytime, fellow Power Cat." Chapter 9: Finally In the distance, Waterstorm could finally see a vast rain forest out before her. She couldn't wait to be there - the desert was getting tiring. Not to mention boring. "When will we be there?" A wail made Waterstorm's fur prickle. "Can't you see? We're almost out of this... This... This heatstroke!" Lightheart's eyes grew wide with joy, but Firepelt just shrugged. Sandygrass was beside Waterstorm. "We're used to this kind of weather," she purred. She was running, and not panting. But how? How could you ever adjust here? They reached the last few inches of the desert. "Farewell, my home," murmured Sandygrass. "Good-bye, home, I will see you soon." That was Pricklythorn. They turned and made their first pawstep into the forest. It felt refreshing on Waterstorm's pelt, despite the heat, it was colder then the desert. Much colder. "Sweet relief..." Leafstorm sank to the grass, tired and burned looking. She looked like she had just been burned in a huge fire. The leaf mark on her head was turning red. "Why don't we all rest here? We're out of the sun, we can't get heatstroke while asleep." The others nodded, and Waterstorm curled up in a patch of grass. She felt herself drift off, when something shook her. "Wake up!" She felt like she had only slept for a heartbeat. "Wha...?" "Come on, you've been sleeping for HOURS!" "Calm down, Sandygrass." Waterstorm stood up, and looked at Pricklythorn's concerned face. "I'm up," she grumbled in a playful manner. Sandygrass was being as excitable as a kit today. Waterstorm had no idea why. "So you finally woke up?" Lightheart's voice made Waterstorm turned. She purred. "It feels like it's only been a heartbeat." They padded along the edge of a lake, eyes peering at them from the murky water. ''What if we're attacked? Who will save us then? ''Firepelt purred, "We'll save each other." "What if we all get trapped?" Firepelt's gaze turned solemn. "I doubt that will happen." Waterstorm looked at the towering trees, their majestic tops shining in the bright sunlight. Down here, fortune for them, was shaded. There was a high-pitched, ''eek!, ''and Waterstorm turned to see what it was. She saw what she never expected - or wanted - to see: an alligator was staring at them with hungry eyes. "Run!" But it looked like they had already noticed. Their legs churned up earth furiously, but Waterstorm noticed Sandygrass was falling behind. The alligator's eyes gleamed. "Sandygrass!" Waterstorm bolted back and nudged her forward, and the alligator's eyes gleamed with excitement. They were being chased. Chapter 10: What Next? Waterstorm was panting, paws dragging. Sandygrass had managed to run by herself, but Waterstorm had been running for a long time with the extra weight. She couldn't believe the alligator was still giving chase! "Watch out!" From the branches of a tree, a loud screech came from a... cat? A white she-cat swung out of the tree, hanging on to a vine with her jaws. "Hey, alligator, look, I'm a stuck cat, and I'm an easy meal," taunted the she-cat, eyes brave. The alligator grunted and looked up at the she-cat, eyes gleaming with hunger. "Are you crazy!?" The shriek came from Sandygrass, who looked up at the she-cat with awe. The cat shook her head, and swung the vine. The hungry thing chased it, intent on it's prey. "Run," mumbled the she-cat around the vine. The cats took off, leaving the she-cat with the alligator. Waterstorm knew she should have thanked her, but they had no time. "Thank StarClan she came," Pricklythorn muttered under his breath. They stopped, panting, at the edge of a river. The water flowed calmly and slow ripples decorated the surface. "I'll get a drink," Sandygrass decided. "That water is murky. Why don't we get some water less full of germs?" Pricklythorn looked disgusted. Sandygrass lapped up the water, but suddenly, her legs buckled and she convulsed. "Sandygrass!?" "I'm having Steamwave's kits," she whispered. "How do I help!?" Waterstorm looked around, frantic. "I know a lot about herbs," confessed Leafstorm, "I'll help." She pushed her way through, and made blackberry leaves appear. She fed them to Sandygrass, and she relaxed, until a spasm gripped her. A kit slipped out. "Lick," demanded Leafstorm. Waterstorm rapidly licked the kit, and Leafstorm nipped it. It went up to Sandygrass's belly to suckle. "A big she-cat," announced Leafstorm. Sandygrass started to relax, but she shrieked when a spasm ran over her. "Calm," muttered Leafstorm. "It's hard to keep calm! You haven't been through this," shrieked Sandygrass. "I know," murmured Leafstorm, "Yet I know that kits are a great thing." A kit popped out, and Waterstorm licked it and nipped it. "A small tom," purred Leafstorm, "And we're all done" "I'll name the she-kit, Pricklekit, and the tom, Desertkit." "Great names." "Thank you." Sandygrass almost instantly fell asleep, kitting must be tiring. Chapter 11: Kits Kids were bundling around Waterstorm's paws, making her trip. "Ow," she muttered when she hit her paw on a sharp rock. "They haven't even opened their eyes yet, such energetic creatures," purred Sandygrass. Waterstorm purred, even though her body was aching. Firepelt was having the same problem. Leafstorm had to shoo the kits away gently, even if she didn't like it. The kits seemed to know Pricklythorn was their uncle, as they were by him most. "Kits! Don't misbehave," called Sandygrass. Pricklythorn purred, "I'm fine with it." They reached a thick tangle of trees, and it was like a maze. "Which way now?" Firepelt's tired voice came from the back of the group. "I think we go through the trees," announced Sandygrass bravely. Waterstorm looked at the kits, unsure about them. With all their energy, they could get lost. "What about the kits?" "They know to follow us," assured Sandygrass. She plunged into the maze, and Waterstorm reluctantly followed. She heard twigs snap behind her, as the kits were noisy. She was afraid they would attract something. She shook her head and went forward. Bird calls rose from the trees. It was so achingly familiar to Waterstorm's home. "We're out!" A relieved voice shook Waterstorm out of her thoughts. Leafstorm was looking at the clearer side of the forest, and they gladly went in. Birds chirped, but it was almost dusk. "Let's rest," suggested Firepelt. Waterstorm nodded, and almost instantly darkness came over her. ~ She was awoken to a scrabbling of paws. "We have to sneak out when they can't see us!" It was a tiny voice, the squeak of a kit. "No! Pricklekit," shrieked Waterstorm. Pricklekit looked at her, startled. This woke Sandygrass. "What's going on?" "The kits were trying to sneak out." Sandygrass glared at them. "You know better then that." She gently guided them back to their nest, but Waterstorm couldn't sleep. She decided to hunt, and quietly went out into the forest. Trees filled the area, and Waterstorm liked that feeling. Soon enough, she caught two mice and a bird. It was almost dawn when she got back. Pricklythorn was up. "Great catch!" "Thanks." Suddenly, a giant yellow monster carrying trees in it's jaws bore down on them. "Run!" Chapter 12: Tree-Eating Monster Waterstorm ran, her anxiety making her faster. The monster was gaining on them. Sandygrass was carrying the kits on her back, but they were squealing with delight. "Ah!" A shriek split through the dawn light. Pricklythorn was falling behind, almost into the paws of a monster. With a loud noise, Pricklythorn was under the monster. "Help him, someone," pleaded Sandygrass. "He's dead," announced Lightheart solemnly. The monster had turned direction, revealing the limp and splayed out body of Pricklythorn. His eyes looked dull and lifeless, and his body looked about two times smaller. "Why?" Sandygrass's cry broke Waterstorm's heart. Her loss must have been big. "I'm sorry," whispered Waterstorm, closing her eyes, "We should have done a better job." "You couldn't have. It all happened to quick, even I wouldn't have been able to save him." The kits let out questioning mews, scrambling over to Pricklythorn's body and nudging it. "Wake up! We want to play!" When he didn't move, the kits slowly backed away and asked, "What happened to him?" "He's dead," cried Leafstorm, rushing over to the kits. "He's dead!" The kits' eyes started to tear, and Sandygrass collapsed on the ground in sadness. A puddle of tears started to form on the ground. The kits' high pitched wails were heartbreaking, and Waterstorm thought you could hear them from her Clan. "Let's bury him. We'll have to move soon," suggested Firepelt. The cats nodded and dug a small hole for the tom. They respectfully placed him in there carefully. "I wish you were still here. You were strong and brave, and will be a bad loss," murmured Waterstorm. The rest of the cats whispered their words and it felt like Pricklythorn's death lifted off her shoulders. Pricklythorn must have heard. "I did," whispered a soft voice. ''Thank you, Pricklythorn. CAN WE GET A MOVE ON!!!???? A voice was screeching inside her head, which sounded like Firepelt. "Sure, let's go." Chapter 13: Out Waterstorm felt her paws throbbing from the prickly thorns in the forest, but she could finally see the border that led to a volcano-like land. She was scared to go, but she knew it was part of her journey. "We're almost out," shrieked Pricklekit excitedly. "We won't ever be out if you keep yowling like that," scolded Sandygrass. As they reached the border, storm clouds began to gather. "Perfect timing," purred Waterstorm, "It will cool the lava beneath our pads." They crossed, and almost instantly Desertkit mewled, "Ow, ow, ow!" Waterstorm gave him water under his paws and he sighed in relief. That will do until the rain comes! ''The squeaking voice inside her head couldn't be mistaken - it was Pricklekit's. "It's drizzling," announced Lightheart. Firepelt's eyes were clouded with worry. Leafstorm was rather enjoying it, letting the rain sprinkle on her fur and go into her jaws. But at the same time, the lava started to flow. Waterstorm felt the earth shaking underpaw. She turned to her companions and asked, "What's going on?" "I don't know!" Sandygrass's worried voice cut through the air. The kits had already collapsed, mewling in excitement as the Earth shook them around. But at that moment, lava started to flow from the volcano. "Run," gasped Waterstorm. They all ran, and Sandygrass picked up the kits. They turned onto a moor-like territory, and kept running around the volcanic place. The lava was on their tails, and they were running as fast as they could, but they were already getting worn out. Waterstorm knew what to do. She sprayed water out of her tail, a ton, and the lava started to melt. "Thank you!" Sandygrass was purring, "You saved the lives of my kits." Waterstorm purred as the kits climbed onto her back, cheering, "Waterstorm! Waterstorm!" "Your welcome." Firepelt collapsed, and his breathing almost instantly started to go shallow. "He has the same problem as Gray Wing the Wise," announced Leafstorm. "You can't die," yowled Waterstorm. "And he's not going to." Waterstorm whirled around to see what looked to be the spirit of Pricklythorn. "Is that you?" "Yes. You helped me, now I will help you." He padded forward quickly and gave some herb to Firepelt and whispered something in his ear. As if magic, Firepelt got up. "Thanks, Pricklythorn," he murmured. Pricklythorn dipped his head and padded away. Chapter 14: Back on Track Waterstorm padded through the volcano territory, rain pouring down on her. She didn't mind, but Firepelt did. Leafstorm had to put a giant leaf around him to keep out the water. They reached the volcano. "''Eek!" Desertkit was scurrying away. "It won't hurt you now," soothed Sandygrass. Despite her words, she padded quickly around it, along with the other cats. Was it wrong to fear the kits' safety? They got past the volcano, and they were out, that quickly. "Wow! We don't have to walk through here a long time," purred Lightheart. They stepped onto the moor-like territory, springy grass spreading out before them. The kits hopped around, squealing. "Come back," demanded Sandygrass. The kits ran back, half-hopping some of the way. "Your not rabbits," she scolded. "Sorry," they replied in unison. They raced across the moor, the kits on Sandygrass's back. "We can win," she purred to them. They squealed, but Waterstorm knew Sandygrass was trying to entertain the kits. They skidded to a halt when a hill came up before them. "Let's climb," announced Firepelt. Waterstorm sank her claws into the hill's soil, and pushing up quickly with her hind legs. But she knew this would take a long time, so she boosted herself up with water. "Hey, can I get some help?" It was Sandygrass, who was scrabbling along slowly. "Sure!" Waterstorm gave her a boost of water and she started climbing faster. Waterstorm was almost at the top now, and so was Sandygrass. As she heaved herself up, Sandygrass took her final claw and heaved herself up. "Wow," murmured Waterstorm. The view was amazing. The clouds looked fluffier then before, and she could see mountain ranges, and land, so much land... "Hey! Stop spacing out, Waterstorm!" It was Firepelt, from behind her. "Why? And I wasn't spacing out!" Ugh, I wish water didn't overpower fire! "Shut your muzzle, Firepelt, or I'll hit you!" Leafstorm pushed her way through. "There shouldn't be fighting!" Firepelt and Waterstorm sat back down, still facing each other. When Lightheart had heaved herself up, they started racing across the moor again. Suddenly, a cat stopped them in their tracks. "So your the power cats?" He was smirking, and his tone was hostile. "Yeah, why?" All he did was give them a blow to their heads, knocking them out. ~ "Wha...?" Waterstorm was on something soft, and that cat was weaving itself around a Twoleg! Chapter 15: Trapped The Twoleg was above her, and it picked Waterstorm up. "Somebody, do something!" Lightheart leaped up and scratched the Twoleg's leg. It yowled in pain and the cat chased them. "Don't you want to take those powers of your shoulders?" Lightheart looked back and electrocuted him, and he blast back. A Twoleg kit was screaming and wailing as they left. "That was a close one," panted Leafstorm. "I know." Waterstorm looked ahead, they were in a Twolegplace. "Gross, Twolegs," hissed Firepelt. They started to walk, the rough pale rocks scraping their pads. Waterstorm didn't know why Twolegs made their dens out of red rocks, much less why those rocks didn't blow away in the wind. Sandygrass was carrying her kits, exhaustion in her eyes. "I'll carry them," offered Waterstorm. "I'm fine," replied Sandygrass, "Don't waste your time on me. Go back to your friends." Waterstorm took them off her back anyway, and they yowled, "Badger ride!" Waterstorm purred and pretended to lumber like a badger. The kits squealed in happiness. Leafstorm was beside Waterstorm, purring. They reached the end of the small Twolegplace, and were confronted by a big mountain. "We have to climb that!?" The shriek came from Lightheart, who's eyes were big. "I guess. This will be a challenge." Waterstorm took a step forward, they were almost there. They reached the start of the mountain, and Warerstorm knew this would be a whole new adventure. Chapter 16: Challenge Waterstorm dragged one paw to another ledge, careful not to make the rock crumble away beneath her. "How is your luck?" An exhausted voice came from the bottom of Waterstorm. "Well," she replied. It was Sandygrass. They still had a long way to go, and furious voices were booming in Waterstorm's mind. "Do you want me to take the kits?" Sandygrass nodded thankfully. "Thank you," she whispered. Waterstorm didn't reply and Sandygrass took the kits in her jaws and passed them up to her. "Whee!" The kits were squealing in delight, and Waterstorm purred. She took them in her jaws and placed them on her back. She was surprised by the sudden weight. "Let's go," Waterstorm panted. Her companions were already way ahead of her. "Do you want a ride you'll never forget, kits?" The kits nodded at her question. "Okay. Hang on tight, though!" Waterstorm started to jump the ledges, with the kit's thorn sharp claws piercing her back. She stopped. "Claws sheathed, kits," she reminded them. They nodded and sheathed their claws, and Waterstorm went on. The kits were squeaking in delight, and sometimes horror. Sometimes they thought it was amazing, others that they were going to die. Waterstorm had almost reached the top. ''Only two more ledges to go, ''she thought happily. She leaped them, but Leafstorm was already up there. "How?" Leafstorm purred. "My powers, silly. I rode a leaf to the top. But there's still more." Leafstorm glanced at a row of ledges, carved sideways and large. It took a while for the rest to come, but they did. "What are those?" Waterstorm pointed her tail to the carved ledges. "Oh! I've heard kittypets talk about them! Their called stairs," confirmed Lightheart. Waterstorm started to climb the 'stairs'. It didn't seem hard, it was just that there were a ton of them. When they finally reached the top, they saw what looked like a cat den. Just, it was more like what cats would serve to a leader. And the cat padded out, snarling. "Trespassers." Cats popped out behind him, echoing and chanting, "Trespassers." "Get me outta here!" The screech came from Firepelt, who's pelt was on fire. "Oh? You'll have to battle me first." He smirked. "And if you wanted to know, my name is SNOWAO!" With that, he leaped at them. Chapter 17: Fight Waterstorm met him with claws unsheathed, and the blow caught him in the nose. He growled, blood trickling from it. He growled. But the Powerheart cats were just as furious. "You think you can defeat me with one tiny blow?" Snowao's voice was a chuckle, that rang through the air like a thunder crackle. "Us Clan cats aren't dumb, especially the ones with powers," hissed Firepelt. Snowao smirked in interest. "The Clans I were planning to take over? And Powerheart? The ones I was told I would fight?" Waterstorm made a wave appear behind her. Lightheart put electricity on her fur. Leafstorm made lightning in the sky, threatening to land on Snowao. Firepelt started a small fire. Sandygrass unsheathed her claws and growled, while her kits, behind her, stood proud with unsheathed thorn-sharp claws. Snowao's eyes darted to the kits. "Are you putting bait here on purpose?" His voice was sarcastic. "Bait? Is that your word for kits?" Firepelt's teasing voice seemed to make Snowao angry. "Of course not, mouse-brain," he growled. He ran towards the kits, but Sandygrass stopped him in his tracks with a slicing blow through his ear, and a tip fell off. There, it became a full fight. Waterstorm made a wave swallow him up, pushing him backwards, almost off the mountain, but not quite. He coughed and spluttered, "Is that all you've got?" He leaped forward, but Firepelt stopped him in midair with his front claws outstretched, giving a strong blow to below his neck. Fur ripped, and blood trickled down. When he landed, the kits took quick action, they leaped onto his back. He twisted around and tried to bite them, but Sandygrass bit his front legs. "Your not getting my kits," she yowled in triumph. Leafstorm bit his tail, and wouldn't let go. Snowao tried to drag himself away, but Leafstorm hung on. He yowled when her jaws ripped all the way through skin to bone. "HELP!" He quickly ripped his tail away. He came running back, but Waterstorm met him with a sharp blow to his ribs. "Ow!" He was bloody, but he didn't give up. In fact, Waterstorm thought he had gained strength. He shook Waterstorm's scruff until she was rattled. She lay on the ground, dazed. When she got back up, Snowao was scratching Sandygrass, but she was fighting back with even harder blows. Waterstorm realized she was defending the kits. "I'm coming," shrieked Waterstorm. She rammed into Snowao, and he yowled in surprise. The kits raked him with thorn-sharp claws, but the fight still wasn't over. Chapter 18: Fighting Even Harder Waterstorm suddenly knew what to do. She did a signal for a fake retreat, and yowled, "Retreat!" Looking at her with approval, they dove into a cave at the back of the mountaintop. "Cowards..." He turned his back, but they streaked towards him, and Waterstorm leaped onto his back. She raked his back, causing him to bleed. Just then, Waterstorm heard a horrified yowl. It was from Firepelt. ''Oh... I know what this is, ''she thought. Leafstorm and Lightheart were beside a ledge and Firepelt was slowly sliding down it. "Help," he wailed. "Grab my tail!" Waterstorm shoved her tail off the cliff, and she felt Firepelt's warm breath just barely reaching the tip. "Try to go higher," advised Waterstorm. Firepelt just slid down more. "No!" Waterstorm tried to plunge herself down there, but Leafstorm held her back. "There is nothing we can do. He is going to die, unless a miracle happens." Snowao had leaped on Lightheart from behind, pinning her down. Waterstorm leaped onto his back again and sliced a clean wound on his scruff, but not enough to kill. Lightheart did the belly rake, and Snowao jumped back in surprise. "Smart, CLAN CATS," he sneered, "But not smart enough." He leaped at Leafstorm, who met him in the sky, with a ferocious blow that happened to land on his neck. He sat, choking, and fell down. He coughed up blood, it was a horrible sight. But Waterstorm knew they had won. Just then, the StarClan cats appeared. "You've completed your quest." Waterstorm was about to cry with joy. Pricklythorn was among the cats. "Sandygrass, I'll teleport you home," he promised. Just then, he and Sandygrass left, but they were all teleported back to their Clans. THE ENDCategory:Hollytuft